Thus far, as a technology for, when performing an operation of a minute part of the brain, the heart, etc. of a patient that is an object to be observed, observing the minute part, a technology that images the minute part and displays the captured image on a monitor has been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an observation system including an observation apparatus including an objective optical system, an imaging device that captures an optical image incident on the objective optical system, and a movement mechanism that holds the observation apparatus and the imaging device and causes them to work together.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a medical observation apparatus including a lens unit in a C-shaped configuration that includes an objective optical system, an imaging optical system, and a magnification changing optical system provided between the two optical systems and in which the magnification changing optical system is configured as a bending optical system and a support means that supports the lens unit movably.